O Brinquedo Assassino 2
by Minogaki TenTen
Summary: Continuação de "O Brinquedo Assassino"
1. Capítulo 1

Brinquedo Assassino 2 – A Volta de Chuck  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Numa caverna bem no meio do nada, uma mulher estava com um boneco e recitando um mantra estranho, muito diferente dos habituais. Quando terminou, o boneco começou a se mexer.  
  
Chu: Finalmente, de volta ao mundo real. Mas por que eu estou nessa jaula?  
  
Mul: Oras, meu bem, acha que eu deixaria você livre para me atacar? Não mesmo. Isso é só uma medida de segurança temporária.  
  
E ela voltou a recitar seu mantra. Chuck sabia que era uma reza de controle cerebral e que a mulher estava tentando obter controle sobre ele. Mal sabia ela que seu querido boneco já tinha planejado uma fuga...  
  
Chuck usou seus dentes e cerrou as grades que o prendiam, foi sorrateiramente em direção a ela e mordeu uma jugular (se eu me lembro, é assim que se escreve). Viu ela se debater até parar de se mexer, notou que ela tinha alguns "instrumentos úteis" em casa. Os guardou e pegou um mapa, viu em que direção ficava Tókio e seguiu-a  
  
Não muito distante dali mas 500 anos no passado, três humanos e três youkais continuavam sua busca pelos fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas. Kagome e Inuyasha mantiveram seu relacionamento em segredo, Sango e Miroku já estavam de casamento marcado, Shippou e Kirara continuaram na mesma.  
  
Já estava de noite quando eles pararam para descansar, quando os noivos, Kirara e Shippou já estavam dormindo, Inuyasha e Kagome se afastaram um pouco do grupo para poderem "ficar um pouco sozinhos".  
  
Inu: Essa é a melhor hora do dia.  
  
Kag: Posso saber o por que?  
  
Inu: Porque é quando nós podemos ficar sozinhos sem o risco de algum xereta nos espionar. E eu adooooooooro quando estamos apenas nós dois.  
  
Kagome corou um pouco com o comentário e se aconchegou no tórax do hanyou, sabia que eles se amavam e só estavam esperando a jóia estar completa para assumirem um relacionamento sério e depois se casarem.  
  
Inuyasha estava radiante de felicidade, nunca pensou ser possível amar tanto assim alguém, mas seu coração dizia que algo estava para acontecer. Não com Kagome, ou com algum de seus amigos. Era como se alguém que há muito tempo foi embora fosse voltar para atazaná-lo. Saiu de seus pensamentos ao sentir os doces lábios de sua amada junto com os seus. Resolveu esquecer de tudo e aproveitar o momento.  
  
Voltando ao presente, Chuck chegou ao templo Higurashi e foi direto para o hokora, pulou e saiu na era feudal. Olhou para os lados e foi na direção que seus instintos guiavam. Caminhou durante horas até encontrar uma menina dormindo. Ela estava acompanhada de um youkai sapo (eu acho que é isso), um cavalo de duas cabeças e um inuyoukai. De cara, notou a semelhança entre ele e Inuyasha, com isso, imaginou que haveria algum parentesco entre eles e que, se o acompanhasse, encontraria o hanyou. Acomodou-se perto da menina que dormia tranqüilamente, detestava aquilo. Gostaria de estar no lugar dela, não como uma garota mas como o humano que um dia foi. Adormeceu planejando a maneira de "entrar" no corpo de algum humano idiota "vivo".  
  
Não muito longe dali, já estava amanhecendo quando Kagome foi acordada por Inuyasha que lhe dava muitos beijinhos no rosto. Entendeu o recado e seguiu na direção do acampamento onde se encontravam seus amigos.  
  
Chuck acordou e fugiu. Lembrou-se durante o sono de uma certa boneca que havia visto há muito tempo. Chegou na toca dos lobos e a encontrou numa espécie de trono, como a representação de uma deusa. Imaginou que Kouga gostava mesmo da colegial, a ponto de considerá-la algo divino. Tratou de pegar a boneca e ir embora antes que algum lobo aparecesse. Escondeu-se em uma caverna e acendeu algumas velas para começar o ritual. Juntou uma galinha preta, pó de miko, raspa de pé de dragão e recitou algumas palavras.  
  
Chu: Mestre do mundo das trevas, eu peço de volta a alma de uma mulher. Uma miko que teve seu lado bom ressuscitado. Lhe peço o lado ruim para colocá- lo neste corpo de boneca que está na minha frente. Eu o invoco com os poderes do mal que me foram concedidos. Kikyou, acorde!  
  
Demorou alguns segundos mas a boneca começou a se mexer. Kikyou olhou-se e notou que tinha algo errado.  
  
Kik: Mas que porcaria de corpo é esse?! Quem foi o incompetente que me colocou aqui?  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
Tcharam, aqui está o começo da continuação do Brinquedo Assassino. Vou tentar fazer melhor dessa vez mas não esperem capítulos muito maiores que esse pois é o máximo que posso fazer. Gabi Takahashi. Tá aí a continuação que você pediu, espero que goste e me mande reviews, tá?  
  
Bem, por enquanto é só mas acho que semana que vem eu tenho o segundo capítulo.  
  
Sayonara Bye Bye ^^ 


	2. Capítulo 2

Brinquedo Assassino 2  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Kikyou fez um escândalo. Era um ultraje estar num corpo de boneca. Era melhor continuar sendo uma alma penada no mundo de Hades. Olhou para os lados e encontrou Chuck, lhe parecia apenas um idiota a mais no mundo exceto pelo fato de ser um boneco extremamente feio. O dono deveria ter vergonha de mostrá-lo aos outros. Foi tirada de seus pensamentos pelo próprio que lhe falava.  
  
Chu: Ei, ô mulherzinha, tá pensando que eu te trouxe nesse mundo a passeio é? Pois não é isso e se não fizer o que eu mandar a tua chapa vai esquentar.  
  
Kik: Hã? O que é chapa? E por que ela vai esquentar?  
  
Chu: *rosnado* Eu detesto gente do passado, nunca sabe de nada.  
  
Kik: Eu ouvi isso! E como assim do passado, eu morri só faz cinqüenta anos tá? Se tem algum velho aqui é você!  
  
Chu: Não vou discutir a minha idade com uma marionete.  
  
Kik: Olha quem está falando, o grande bonecão.  
  
Chu: Pare imediatamente com isso! Eu te chamei de volta para me ajudar a destruir aquele hanyou idiota, e também aquela menina da era atual. De quebra eu aproveito para pegar o corpo daquele kitsune, é um youkai e vai me dar mais tempo de vida.  
  
Kik: E depois que tudo acabar, como é que eu fico?  
  
Chu: Pense por si própria, existe algo chamado cérebro que eu imagino que tenha.  
  
Kik: Cérebro, o que é isso?  
  
Chu: Vai ser um longo dia...  
  
Kouga estava voltando para a sua caverna e notou que tinha algo errado.  
  
Kou: Cadê a minha deusa? Quem mexeu no meu altar vai pagar com a vida!  
  
Kah: Não foi nenhum dos lobos, Kouga. Todos estão à procura do Naraku, não havia ninguém aqui.  
  
Kou: Então como foi que ela desapareceu? Por acaso ganhou vida e foi embora sozinha?  
  
Kah: Calma, Kouga, é só uma boneca.  
  
Kou: Só uma boneca? SÓ UMA BONECA? COMO OUSA DIZER QUE O PRESENTE DE KAGOME É UMA COISA QUALQUER? Estou começando a achar que foi você quem a pegou.  
  
Gin: É impossível, Kouga. Nós dois estávamos com você durante todo o tempo.  
  
Kou: Não quero saber de desculpas, encontrem-na imediatamente. Não parem as buscas até que eu mande.  
  
Gin/Kah: Certo, senhor!  
  
Enquanto isso, Sesshoumaru estava um pouco intrigado. Sentiu em Rin um cheiro estranho, parecia látex (ele é um youkai sabido), mas daonde teria vindo esse látex? Não conhecia ninguém que fabricasse tal coisa. Lembrou-se que já havia sentido o mesmo cheiro no seu meio-irmão e nos humanos que o acompanhavam. Decidiu então ir até eles para buscar informações.  
  
Ses: Parem. Jaken, cuide de Rin. Eu volto em breve.  
  
Jak: Sssim, sssenhorrr Sessshoumaru.  
  
Rin: Nós ficaremos te esperando, senhor Sesshoumaru.  
  
Longe dali, Kouga procurava pelo rastro de Kagome para falar com ela. Sentiu cheiro de látex modificado em sua caverna. Conhecia esse cheiro porque ele já esteve em Kagome uma outra vez.  
  
Sem saber de nada do que se passava, Inuyasha e seus amigos seguiam na busca pelos fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas. De repentes foram parados por um sujeito que há muito tempo havia evaporado.  
  
Chu: Háhaha, surpresos em me ver?  
  
Kag: Você não é aquele boneco, o Chuck, que 'morreu eletrocutado?  
  
Chu: Desde que sobre uma única parte inteira de meu corpo, é fácil voltar à vida. Claro que com a ajuda de alguém.  
  
Shi: Quer dizer que voltou para ser meu boneco de novo? Que legal! *disse já abraçando ele*  
  
Chu: Sai do meu pé chulé! Desgruda que de encosto já basta eu e minha convidada.  
  
Todos: Convidada?  
  
Chu: É mesmo, esqueci de apresentá-la. Querida, venha até aqui um instantinho.  
  
Kik: Querida é o kct! Eu tenho nome, apresente-me direito!  
  
Chu: Se não vier até aqui não poderei dizer quem é!  
  
Kik: Educação se aprende em casa, não é assim que se fala com uma dama.  
  
Chu: Se tivesse alguma aqui eu falaria com educação. Não me obrigue a Ter que usar a violência!  
  
Kik: Tente se for capaz.  
  
Inu: Ei, os dois aí, parem de discutir. Não gostamos de ser ignorados.  
  
Kag: Inuyasha, não interrompa. Em briga de marido e mulher ninguém mete a colher.  
  
Do nada, algo começou a apertar o pescoço de Kagome.  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
Oh, o que será que vai acontecer? Não percam o próximo capítulo o 'O brinque Assassino 02'  
  
Boa Páscoa para todos.  
  
Kissus y Ja Ne.  
  
Alize Minamino 


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3  
  
Kikyou estava usando toda a sua força para tentar sufocar Kagome, que livrou facilmente da boneca.  
  
Kag: Háháhá, que piada. Deves estar brincando? Não tens força nem para caminhar durante muito tempo quanto mais para tentar me matar.  
  
Kik: Como ousas falar assim comigo? Chuck, faça alguma coisa!!  
  
Chuck estava totalmente distraído com algumas aves que estavam sobrevoando o local que nem tinha percebido a discussão que estava ocorrendo.  
  
Chu: Ahn? O que? Do que está falando?  
  
Kik: Como é que é? Preste mais atenção em mim! Eu não gosto de ser ignorada!  
  
Inu bem de longe, cochichando com Miroku : Até que horas será que elas vão ficar discutindo?  
  
Mir: Eu não faço idéia. Mulheres têm uns papos tão estranhos.  
  
Inu: É mesmo. Você notou a roupa da Kikyou?  
  
Mir: Tá bem amarrotada né? De onde será que ela tirou, da boca do boi?  
  
Inu: Existem bois no Japão?  
  
Mir: É só um modo de dizer, ô cabeção.  
  
Inu: Não fale assim comigo!  
  
Mir: Ai, a bicha se estressou?  
  
Inu: Cale a boca, Miroku!  
  
E continuaram discutindo por coisas bobas. Kagome, mais uma vez, ignorou Kikyou e foi conversar com Sango.  
  
San: OI, amiga, seu pescoço está doendo?  
  
Kag: Imagina, não foi nada.  
  
San: Você quer um pouco de chá? Eu acabei de fazer.  
  
Kag: O.o? Quando?  
  
San: Agorinha, o Shippou foi buscar algumas ervas para mim.  
  
Kag: É por isso que ele não falou nada nesse capítulo até agora?  
  
San: Isso mesmo.  
  
Kag: Ah, entendi. Olha, aquelas aves não são urubus?  
  
San: Onde?  
  
Kag: Ali, voando bem encima da gente.  
  
San: Não são aves celestinas?  
  
Kag: O.o? Ah, aves celestinas, aquelas daquele lobo, qual era mesmo o nome dele?  
  
San: Ah, sei lá, pergunta pra Rumiko.  
  
Kag: Mas são cinco séculos de diferença. Aqui ela não é nem espermatozóide ainda.  
  
San: O.o?????????????????  
  
Kag: Ah, deixa pra lá ' E aqueles ali apontando para Chuck e Kikyou vão brigar o dia todo?  
  
San: É mesmo, a história tem que continuar. Ei, todo mundo, a história tem que continuar, então todos em seus lugares.  
  
Chu: Que chatice, em Holiwood não era assim.  
  
Kik: Holi o quê? Que raios é isso?  
  
Chu: É onde eu trabalhava antes dessa precariedade, mas agora tudo é digital. O computador mudou o mundo.  
  
Kik: Ah, tá, entendi tudo.  
  
Chu: Pois não pense que eu vou lhe explicar.  
  
Kik: E eu pedi alguma coisa?!  
  
Inu: Esses dois vão começar de novo?  
  
Kag: Parecem até casados.  
  
Mir chegando por trás (NÃO PENSEM BESTEIRAS) : Essa cena não lembra alguma coisa?  
  
Inu: O que quer dizer com isso?  
  
San: Oras, aqueles dois parecem vocês quando não tinham assumido um relacionamento.  
  
Kag; Imagino o 'fruto' que pode sair dali. Assim eu não vou mais precisar comprar borrachas.  
  
Inu/Mir/San: ???????????????????????????????????  
  
Kag: Hehehe, esqueçam.  
  
Diretora (eu, é claro) : Todos em suas posições, tomada três, cena três, começar!  
  
Kik: Como ousas falar assim comigo? Chuck faça alguma coisa!  
  
Chu: Mas o que quer que eu faça? Nesse lugar nem tem bombas!  
  
Kik: Faz uma granada caseira. Não deve ser difícil fabricar pólvora.  
  
Kag: Como sabes disso tudo?  
  
Chu: Eu ensinei algumas coisas pra ela.  
  
Inu: Pois, então, mostre-nos sua habilidade.  
  
Chu: Eu adoraria, mas a minha carona acaba de chegar. disse pulando e se agarrando na pata de um urubu  
  
Kik: E eu?  
  
Chu: Faz a mesma coisa que eu fiz!  
  
Kik: Mas urubu é do Flamengo, eu sou vermelho e branco!  
  
Chuck perdeu a paciência e agarrou Kikyou, jogando-a nas costas da ave.  
  
Kik: Ai, mas que brutalidade.  
  
Chu; Sayonara, suckers.  
  
Kag: Ei, quem é você para nos xingar?  
  
Chu: Alguém que está superior a vocês. disse se referindo ao fato de estar voando  
  
Inuyasha sacou sua tessaiga e cortou as asas do urubu, que 'gemeu' de dor (pô, ave também tem nervos).  
  
Inu: E agora? Aproveita para catar essa penas que ficaram espalhadas porque você está mais perto do chão disse se referindo ao fato de Chuck ser baixinho  
  
Mir: E, se der tempo, limpa minhas sandálias. Eu acho que elas estão sujas de grafite disse se referindo ao fato dele ser de borracha  
  
San: E pra não deixar o Chuck com todo o trabalho, Kikyou, vê se dá uma polida no meu osso voador.  
  
Kik: Se mete com alguém do seu tamanho.  
  
San: Só se for na altura, pois se for por idade, v0ocê está bem velhinha. Esse seu acabamento deve Ter uns dez anos.  
  
Kag; Essa é a boneca que eu dei pro Kouga, ela tinha uns nove anos mesmo, só que ela estava bem mais conservada. Dizem que o corpo é o reflexo da alma, então a sua alma é mesmo bem velha.  
  
Kik: O que? Repita isso, sua insolente!  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
Hehehe, disculpa, é que eu fiz esse capítulo duas vezes e mesmo assim ele ficou besteirol puro. No próximo vou continuar o enredo.  
  
Bjuss, Alize 


End file.
